Baby Boy
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Another response to a prompt on ansera's Third Kink Meme. Trying to forget about Morgan, Reid gets into a relationship with Gideon. But when Gideon leaves and Reid finds out he's pregnant, what is he going to do?


In ansera's Third Kink Meme, someone prompted "Reid is hopelessly in love with Morgan but thinks he doesn't have a chance. One of the other alpha males (Hotch, Rossi, or even Gideon, author's choice) picks up on his vulnerability and seduces him; he ends up pregnant. Morgan's true feelings for him come out and he steps up..." And I was thinking about how I could start when another prompter added "I like the idea of Gideon. You know, brief chance encounter with old mentor, no way to get in touch with him, Reid not wanting to burden him on his vision quest or whatever the hell he's supposed to be doing. Rossi and especially Hotch would step up, I think. But that's my vote, for Gideon" and then this came to me, more or less completed. I think it took me all of an hour or so.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Baby Boy

Reid stared at the letter in his hand and sat down heavily in the chair. Biting his lip, he fought through the emotional onslaught. Why would Gideon leave? Why now? Was he not good enough? Was it something he said? Something he did?

"Shit."

He had tried his hardest to forget Morgan. He had thrown himself into this relationship with Gideon when the older man professed his interest, had been courted and seduced into his mentor's bed.

And now…

"Shit!" Reid slammed his fist against the table, swallowing the lump in his throat as tears came to his eyes. Giving into the onslaught, he laid his head on his arms and cried. Cried for himself, for the chances he threw away and for the baby.

He had come out here to tell Gideon that he was pregnant.

And all that remained of his lover was this letter.

He wished… He wanted to at least _tell_ Gideon. He didn't need him to come back, but Gideon should _know_.

He stared at the letter in his hand, wiping away his tears with the other. These days, he was a freaking' emotional basket case. He laughed at himself before getting out of the chair and grabbing his cell phone.

People should be notified.

* * *

Reid bent over the bowl, heaving his guts out.

"Reid?"

That was his cue to heave again.

"Hey, you all right?"

He closed his eyes, willing Morgan away with his mind. Morning sickness… What a joke. Just call it pregnancy sickness and be done with it.

"Reid?" Morgan opened the stall he was in. "You all right?"

"Never better." Reid spat and wiped his mouth with toilet paper before flushing the whole mess.

"Tell Hotch if you're not feeling well," Morgan insisted.

Reid shook his head. "No, until someone come to replace Gideon, we can't afford it."

"Reid, you're sick."

"I'm _fine_, Morgan." God, why did he care now? Reid spent months pining after him and he didn't seem to notice anything and now Morgan was all over him. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You're losing weight. Reid, you really can't afford to."

Actually, he gained three pounds, but who cared.

"Reid? Morgan? What's going on?" Hotch entered the restroom, fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Oh God…" Reid slammed the stall door shut and retched as the smell of coffee upset his stomach. Coffee… He missed coffee. But it was one of his worst triggers.

"Reid?"

"Let him go home, Hotch."

"I'm fine!" He wrenched the door open, glaring at the two men. "I'm not using, I'm not missing Gideon" much "And I'm not sick."

"You threw up."

"Go away, Morgan!"

Clutching his bag, he stalked out of the bathroom and went to hide in Garcia's bunker. She was the only other person who knew what was going on (because she found the damn pregnancy test) and kept crackers for him.

Hotch and Morgan watched him go. Hotch frowned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was pregnant. Haley threw up all the time with Jack, and she had these horrible mood swings."

"I'm going to tell her you said that."

"Not if you value your job."

Morgan sighed. "Hotch, can't you do something."

"Morgan, I can't force him to go home if he doesn't want to. I can't force him to talk about Gideon either."

Morgan huffed. "Well, if you can't…" He headed off in the direction of Garcia's bunker.

Hotch prayed that nobody died in the upcoming confrontation.

* * *

"Here, Babies." Garcia handed Reid his crackers and patted his belly.

"There's nothing there, Garcia."

"I know. But I like to think I'm comforting the baby."

Reid smiled and sat down, munching on the crackers. Her gestures did comfort him; it was why he kept returning to her.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

He shrugged. "Male pregnancy is very high-risk to begin with and-"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then you should have told Hotch already. You should already be on restrictive duty, to increase the baby's chances. Not to mention, you're risking _your_ health."

"Garcia…"

"No! Reid, you're taking a big risk here. Do you want to lose the baby?"

"I-I-I…"

"Baby?"

Garcia turned wide eyes to the door. Morgan was holding Reid's coffee mug, filled and steaming. The dark agent glanced between the two of them. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Get that out of here!" Garcia rushed him, shoving him and the coffee out of her lair. Reid looked paler. "Reid, are you…?"

He sucked on a cracker and closed his eyes, fighting through the nausea. "I'm good."

"Oh… Baby…" She pulled his head against her chest, cradling him.

"Baby?"

Reid pulled away from Garcia, leveling a blank stare at Morgan. Morgan crouched by the genius. "You're… pregnant?"

Garcia gently nudged Reid. He blushed and nodded.

"Who?"

"Gideon."

Morgan's eyes darkened. "Did he know?"

"No!" Reid shook his head. "He left before I could tell him."

"Reid… How are you doing?"

He couldn't take it. He spent _months_ convincing himself that Morgan would never be interested and dove headfirst into the relationship with Gideon and now Morgan was kneeling at his feet, making sure he was okay.

Reid burst into tears.

Morgan jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around Reid. "Shh… It'll be okay… Everything it'll be all right… I'll take care of you." He murmured nonsense as Reid cried himself out. Eventually, the genius's sob softened to hiccups and he pulled away from Morgan. By now, Garcia had left them alone.

"I heard you say this is high risk."

Reid nodded.

"Then you need to tell Hotch."

"I don't… what if…?"

"What if, what? Garcia has a point. Do you want this baby?"

Reid swallowed and looked down. One hand drifted to his still flat abdomen. He jerked his head away so he couldn't see Morgan, focusing his eyes on one of Garcia's screens.

"Reid?"

"Yes." He turned back to Morgan. "Yes, I want this baby. But…" He bit his lip. "I don't want to do this alone."

"Hey… no. You'll have all of us helping you."

"That's not what I meant, Morgan." Reid brought his hand up, loosely wrapping his fingers around Morgan's wrist.

It was Morgan's turn to swallow nervously. "Reid…" He'd been fighting feelings for Reid for a while. And then Reid's addiction, and he didn't want to complicate Reid's life even more. And then Gideon left and now…

"I don't want to be your rebound."

"Are you _kidding_? More like Gideon was my rebound from you." Reid's eyes flicked down to the floor. "And then all this…"

Morgan cupped Reid's chin and waited for the genius to raise his eyes. "Reid, why don't we start with you moving in with me, so I could keep an eye on you? And we'll see where it goes from there."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Eight months later, Reid's hospital room

"God! I hate you! I hate _all_ men and you are never fucking touching me again!"

Morgan nervously wiped the sweat off Reid's forehead. Reid screamed and nearly bent in two from the last contraction. "Fucking hell! Where's Gideon? I'm going to kill him!"

"Having a psychotic break?"

Reid glared at Morgan. "Shut _up_!"

Morgan just offered up his hand. Reid gripped it and lay back on the hospital bed, panting. He squeezed Morgan's hand and tiredly kissed the back of it.

"You're doing great."

"I have _so_ much respect for Haley right now."

Morgan chuckled and moved closer to Reid, gently wiped his hair off his forehead. He put his free hand over Reid's bump.

"Can I have the drugs now?"

"You passed that up, Babe. The window is gone."

Reid groaned and closed his eyes. "I should have taken it."

Morgan kissed his forehead. "You're doing great. The doctor says everything looks good." He glanced at the various beeping machine around them.

"Derek…" Reid warned before cutting the off the circulation in Morgan's hand. He grit his teeth as the pain washed over him, ending the contraction with a groan. "I want this baby _out of me_."

"Soon." Morgan hoped the promise wasn't in vain.

* * *

"That one, right there." Morgan pointed. "Reid-Morgan."

Hotch grinned and lifted Jack higher. "See the baby, Jack."

On his other side, Haley laughed and rubbed her baby's back. "How's Spencer doing, Derek?"

"Tired. By the time they were ready, his contractions were three minutes apart and really intense- he went from latent to advance labor in no time flat. They couldn't even give him anything to numb him for the C-section." Morgan rubbed his hand at the memory. "So by the time they did cut, he was almost out." He chuckled. "He saw the baby for two seconds, smiled and closed his eyes."

"What's his name?" Garcia pressed her nose against the glass.

"Matthew Jason."

"After Gideon?" Hotch asked.

"And my dad."

Garcia waved. "Matthew also means Gift from God."

Morgan hugged her. "He is. They both are."

"Mr. Morgan?"

He turned. The nurse smiled. "Dr. Reid is awake now. He's asking for you and the baby."

"Oh, sure. Do you think he's up to visitors?"

She glanced at the Hotchners and Garcia, eagerly waiting. "Keep it quiet."

"Thank you so much." Morgan smiled and led the party back to Reid's room.

Reid's eyes fluttered open when Morgan came in. "Look who I found."

"Hey." He accepted careful hugs from Garcia and Haley and waved to Jack and Hotch. Morgan sat down as the nurse wheeled the baby in. "Here you go, Daddy."

Reid cradled his son against him. "Hello, Matthew." One long finger traced Matt's cheekbones. "I'm your Daddy and over there is your Pa. You have another Papa who will absolutely love you when he meets you." Reid had left Gideon a note at the cabin, should Gideon ever return. "And Uncle Aaron, Aunt Haley and Aunt Penny and Jack are all here to meet you. You also have an Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ and possibly an Uncle Dave, but they have to work."

Matt yawned and snuggled closer to Reid. Reid glanced up at everyone and smiled. "Thank you for being there for me. Especially when I was on bed rest."

Haley patted his leg. "Anything, Spencer. He's beautiful."

"Isn't he?" He turned back to his son, unable to keep his gaze away for very long. Matt already had fine brown curls.

Morgan sat up and moved closer, putting his arm around Spencer. In the eight months that Spencer lived with him, they had gotten very close. Close enough that Spencer officially moved into the master bedroom with him and they turned the spare room into a nursery for Matt. Close enough that Spencer insisted that the bracelets say Reid-Morgan so that Morgan was able to take the baby too.

"We just wanted to see him," Haley said. "Mostly to introduce Jack to the idea of a baby."

"Are you…?"

Haley winked at Spencer. "Not yet."

"Not for lack of trying," Hotch insisted.

Garcia leaned over and kissed Reid again. "I left a present at your house."

"What?"

Morgan grinned. "She made dinner trays and froze them. We have enough that we won't have to cook for a week and a half."

"And you both have your vacation time approved for the next two weeks."

"Thanks, Hotch."

They all waved to the little family on their way out, promising to send JJ, Emily and Rossi in later. Morgan kissed Reid's temple. "You did it."

"_We_ did it," Reid insisted. "You were there every step of the way."

"Do you regret that it wasn't Gideon?"

"No," Reid shook his head. "I'm glad it was you."

"Me too, Pretty Boy."

Matt opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hello, Baby Boy," Morgan grinned.

"He can't really see you and he isn't actually smiling at you, you know."

"Reid, just bask."

He flushed and focused back on his baby.

Morgan held him tight, silently promising his Gifts from God that he would keep them safe.


End file.
